


make a toast, like a thunder

by discountghost



Series: Queen’s Gambit [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Horror Elements, Knight!Yunho, Thief!Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: Hongjoong has been waiting for a moment like this since he was first sent away. His pulse raced at the prospect of finally being able to stand before the empress, the court, and prove them all wrong.Or: A disgraced prince finds promise for redemption and vindictation in a doomed contest with a knight of considerable honor.
Series: Queen’s Gambit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	make a toast, like a thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an AU I cooked up after looking at the marvelous work for @Prezweeb on twt. You can find the art [here](https://twitter.com/Prezweeb/status/1230149606031396866?s=20)! They're an incredibly talented artist I pretty much lose my mind whenever they post lol.

_ Blaze _ was an interesting place to be.

Nestled between a blacksmith and tea shop, Hongjoong could understand the perks of being neighbors with an establishment run by fire-users. What he couldn’t get was how they managed to retain their own clientele with the patrons that frequented Blaze. The shops had achieved some kind of balance he couldn’t fathom — a sort of hold over the economy and environment that sometimes made him suspect magic was at play. He didn’t have much room to talk, though, considering he was part of the nightly crowd that strolled in. The reputation of some folks that passed him by as they entered was questionable at best.

A group of men ambled by, knives on their hips and metal in their mouth. Scars lined their skin and the minimal armor they wore gave them away as mercenaries. But there were more than the usual present tonight. His eyes narrowed, snow-white hair flicked back from his eyes. He took a sip of his ale, glanced around the room. While the clientele of Blaze was less than sophisticated, they made for a good cover. No one came looking for him unless they had a reason — and the reason usually involved work. He could appreciate the discretion of the other patrons, as well, though it was a touch annoying to know that any one of them could sell him out for the right amount of coin. Another sip, and there was an arm — riddled in the marks of a sound mage — slapping down his plate of bread.

“What happened to the steak?”

The waitress, black hair cascading down her shoulders, grinned. “What happened to the imperial emerald you promised?”

“You didn’t pay for—”

“And neither did you.” The smile on her face was friendly, and he could only return it. “I figure this makes us even.”

“I did say it would be a hefty price.”

She snorted, hand on her hip. The sound itself echoed in the room, despite all the chatter. Some patrons threw glances their way, but decided they didn’t care much. “And so’s the steak. You’ve yet to pay off your tab, Hongjoong.” The words were a song and he sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

“Work has been—”

“Hard, I know.” She shrugged, then flipped her hair over her shoulder as she cocked her head to the side. Her smile grew wider. “Kind of hard picking pockets when there are so many more knights patrolling the streets.”

“A lot harder since they’ve decided to go with the tactic of dressing plainly.” 

He could go on and on about that particularly nefarious aspect of the royal police that littered the city. Honestly — if you were with the force you should make the world know of your presence. It made it easier to intimidate potential would-be criminals, in his opinion. But — that was how he had landed here in this position. His  _ opinions. _ He could hear the voice of his mother, firm and infuriatingly calm as she said the words. He closed his eyes a moment before reaching forward and downing the rest of the ale.

“Slow down; refills aren’t free.” That didn’t seem to stop her from topping off his mug. The waitress slid into the seat across from him.

Arem would have made for an interesting partner, if he’d taken her up on her offer. The two of them were friendly enough that working together might have gone well. He’d seen the level of skill she brought to the table with her magic, but there was something about thievery that she didn’t much like to do herself. In theory, she had no qualms with it. In  _ practice _ is where everything fell apart. 

The woman tipped her head toward the growing crowd of patrons. “You know what this is about?”

“No.” Hongjoong pushed his mug of ale away from him, tempted to take another sip. “Was hoping you could tell me.”

“Maybe Jayoung knows. I’ll be back.” She seemed all too delighted to prance off in search of her coworker. The other was surely charming someone into ordering the pricier items on the menu. 

He didn’t, though, have to wait for either of them. The tavern doors swung open as a gust of wind blew in. Wind mages were flashy, at best — but those of the imperial kind were  _ worse. _ Patrons had to hold down their plates and napkins as the stout man waddled in. A scroll tucked under his arm, he wore his imperial colors with great pride. His nose turned up as people looked at him, and he might as well have been a prancing horse. Hongjoong snorted at the image before he ducked his head.

A quiet panic settled into him. He didn’t recognize the man, but he wondered if the man recognized him. His face was practically plastered all over the place these days. He swallowed as the man came to the center of the room and stopped. His heels clicked together as he turned to face the door, as though he would march right out of the room again. But, he must have gotten what he’d wanted with his entrance: he didn’t leave.

Instead, the man with his hair slicked back and his uniform pressed, removed the scroll from under his arm and unrolled it. Holding it a little below his mouth, he directed his attention to it. The paper quivered in his grasp. Hongjoong wondered, for a moment, if he’d drawn lots with his fellow messengers to see who would deliver a message in Klo and he’d ended up with the short stick. The man swallowed, drew in a breath.

“I come bearing greetings from her Royal Majesty, Empress Hyejin to the citizens of Sica.” 

Dread seeped into him slow.

“It has come to the attention of her Royal Majesty that we have begun to receive a startlingly high number of reports concerning the Light and the rise of victims within the past year.” At this, murmurs rose.

The Light was a subject that people wished to avoid, more than they wished to avoid the knights. They knew of the explanation behind the patrols better than most; Kyo was a place hit hard by the Light in the last few months. 

“Her Royal Majesty has taken time to carefully construct teams of knights to see to it that the abominable Church of the Bright be eradicated from Sica posthaste. However, this has left our forces struggling to keep the Light creatures at bay. As such, we implore the participation of the citizenry to aid in protecting this mighty nation.”

More murmurs. Some jeers. This didn’t seem like much of a smart plan. To allow the people of the nation to — what? Fight against forces unknown? 

“Her Royal Majesty has considered that there would be hesitance in joining, and thus a draft is not to be instated.”

A collective breath was released. He hadn’t really realized that they had feared the idea of a draft so much. He took a sip of his ale, mostly satisfied that he hadn’t been recognized. He leaned back in his chair, put his feet up on the table after nudging his plate of bread side with the toe of his boots. No sense in eating that; there was no telling what Arem might have spread over it. He’d learned to expect her pranks at every turn.

“Instead, Her Royal Majesty has decided that this should become a contest with free participation. Should you wish not to take part, there will be no penalty. However, contestants may expect a prize in winning. Further details will be given when participants register at the nearest Light Sighting station.”

The man rolled the scroll up once more, tucked it under his arm. Then: “Any questions?”

There was no hesitance. Numerous voices raised as they carried the same question. Hongjoong himself wondered what the Empress had up her sleeve that would be so enticing to the general populace. Money was the most obvious choice. Pardons for criminals would be another, but they already ran the risk of making themselves known by registering. Land? There was a lot that could be done with that.

The man held up a hand to fend off the chorus of voices that had accosted him. Silence was not immediate, but a gust of wind hitting the crowd got them to quiet down. “The prize, as you all are so rightfully curious about, is one afforded only to a few.” Another infuriating pause. He looked smug as his gaze swept over the crowd again. “An audience with Her Majesty to put forth any petitions or pardons or hand-picked rewards that are within her discretion.”

“No can do.”

Hongjoong’s shoulder slumped as the burly man shook his head.

The woman beside him picked at her knives, looked up through bouncing curls with bright eyes. “If we wanted someone to fry us with fake magic, we’d head on over to  _ Butterfly. _ ” Her tone may have been as sweet as honey, but her words were as venomous as an adder. Her lips curled up in a smirk as she turned her attention back to her knives. The man threw his head back and laughed.

“Even then, we might see a better chance of  _ something _ there.” The tiny thing, reedy and small, piped up. Too big eyes peered up at Hongjoong, looked him over for a moment before giving a decisive nod. “He’s pretty, though.”

“Pretty don’t get us an audience with the empress.”

“Fair enough.” His smile was tight as he walked off, not wanting to hear what else they could possibly think up. Yet another rejection under his belt.

How many teams did that make? Far too many, and the days were passing him by. That first night, in the tavern, people had risen to the call with haste. The prospect of gaining an audience with the empress to ask for whatever they wanted had propelled people into action. He supposed even the criminals in the room would benefit from it. They hadn’t said anything about existing warrants, but he assumed those would be dropped in favor of having more bodies in the race.

Hongjoong has been waiting for a moment like this since he was first sent away. His pulse raced at the prospect of finally being able to stand before the empress, the court, and prove them all wrong. It was what put more energy in his step as he continued on. A few rejections wouldn't be able to stop him. Not when there was so much at stake.

He licked his lips, sighed as he walked on. The market was bustling with activity, more so than usual. He suspected that had to do with the gambit, people milling about to form teams and find supplies before they began their pathing. Hongjoong would have been among them, eager to head out into the wilds and root out the creatures of Light that had plagued them for so long. But he’d need a team, first and foremost. And not a single person of group thus far had accepted his offers.

To be fair, he was a thief. He didn’t exactly make his money by being  _ honest _ and it was even less favorable for him not to be a cheat. The people who rejected him, though, were not much different. He warily eyed the knights at the edge of the market, armor gleaming in the late afternoon sun. The hues of the market around them reflected in the metal, winking in the light. He looked away with a frown.

As it stood, anything was legal. Crime had been on a rise since the appearance of the first light, and the knights had been focused on keeping people safe for the abominations of brightness. Hard to do that  _ and _ watch over a whole city. Resources were running low. Hongjoong could understand why they would do something as drastic as the gambit — but it still didn’t sit right with him that they would overlook everything else.

He stuck his leg out as a scrawny man shoved through the crowd, a satchel in hand. Most people would have turned a blind eye to it, if he didn’t recognize the rat of a man. He stole often from the women leaving the market, and from the children headed to school. Sometimes they had pocket money to grab something to eat on the way home to get an education. The same man could have also returned home to his family like a sensible person and took care of his farm rather than flip skirts and steal bags.

The man’s ankle collided with his boot and he toppled over. The woman that ran forward flashed him a grateful smile, but it was her knife that caught the light. 

“Say, are you—”

He was cut off immediately. “Thank you, but I must be going!” She snatched her bag from him, rifled through it. She tossed something to him and when he looked down, it was a simple copper coin. He scowled. Stingy. She was off, red hair dancing behind her, and running back to who he presumed was her group before he could try to ask her to pair with him.

His first choice had, undoubtedly, been Arem. Her reason for turning him down was simple: she had a job. She had a loving partner and a roof over her head, and that was all she could really ask for. Putting her body and life on the line for something she might not get had seemed foolish to her. Which, he could respect. But there was a lot more at stake for him than there was for her. 

He gazed over at a poster falling from the wall of a building, the edge of it flapping in the breeze created by passersby. The sketch of him was finely done. Truly, a work of art. It was like they’d taken his portrait from the walls of the palace and plastered it onto the street. Since the uptick in Light sightings, the posters had become more frequent. But less attention was paid to them the longer they were up. He might have felt some disappointment at that if it didn’t serve him so well.

Hongjoong swallowed as he looked about, tried to find another group to ask for invitation into. Most had already registered that had been in the tavern, and once Arem had rejected him, he’d lost some hope. Some, but not all. His steps took on new life as he pushed on, strolling up to the first gathering he saw.

Someone recognized him at once. “If it isn’t everyone’s favorite cheat.”

“I win at dice  _ once _ and everyone thinks I’m a cheat.”

There was a scoff. “Ah, yes, and just  _ once _ is how many times you won with those damned dice.”

“It wasn’t my fault they were enchanted. I thought I’d been robbed when my employer gave to them to me.” The gnarled old man that had asked him to steal his wife’s necklace had been strange, at the very least. He’d dropped the dice into his hands and said that was all he had before hobbling off. Hongjoong wasn’t one to go around beating up old people, but he certain was a gambling man. Which, lead him to meeting Vera and her delightful crew. 

The dread captain leveled him with a stare, one eye fixed on him. The other under a fresh bandage he might not have wanted to know the story behind. “What do you want?” Even in the sun of the afternoon, her ivory skin remained unblemished, save the various scars that twisted her features. They made her, in a way, both terrifying and beautiful. The one at the corner of her lip was particularly treacherous; it gave the illusion of a smile that was broken only by a snarl, or worse — the actual thing.

“To join your crew.” He cleared his throat, rocked back on his heels. He felt hotter than he had all day with her one eye on him. “I mean, for the gambit. I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”

“Oh, aye, I’ve heard of it.” Her voice dipped dangerously as she stalked forward. The grumbling mass of her first mate stepped with her. He’d forgotten how big the fellow was in his absence. “What’s a cheat like you want with it? T’ain’t easy money for you.”

“No, it’s not.” He could admit that much easily. He swallowed, pulled down the blue tunic over his shirt as he attempted to look far less intimidated. “But! The rewards that come with the risk this time are far too great to overlook.”

She eyed him a moment, gold tooth shining when she sneered at him. “You might be a touch too much risk for the reward.”

“Oh, come on! I’m an excellent mage.”

“Excellent for cookin’ us all alive.”

“I’ve gotten better since you’ve last seen me.”

He’d always thought she resembled a hyena. It was the laugh, mainly, which she let loose now. A mix between a cackle and a giggle that was higher than her voice was initially. A quick thing, usually. Now, though, it carried on even into her speech. “Better? You’ve got to be able to do the magic  _ first _ before it can be better!” Her chorus of smaller, lesser hyenas followed suit in their barked laughter.

Shame wasn’t what colored his cheeks. Not embarrassment, either. Maybe a little. Either way, his cheeks felt warm and he was sure there was a blush spreading over his cheeks. This wasn’t the first time that someone had poked at the subject of his magic, but he would stand firm.

“It does seem impossible sometimes, but it’s not  _ that _ uncommon.”

“A lightning-user hasn’t been born since your namesake prince, and even  _ he _ was no good at it.” She spat at the ground, shook her head. “Rest his soul, wherever it may be.”

The color drained from his face. “I’m sure he’s not d-dead—”

“And I’m sure we shan’t be takin’ you on as part of the crew for the gambit.” She reached forward, pat him on the shoulder. Bountiful brown hair tumbled past her shoulders as she leaned forward. It was honestly the height that made her so fearsome. She towered over him and he felt something like discomfort wedge its way into him. “You’re a fun lad, but you’re a liability. If you can’t use magic, don’t bother tellin’ folk that you can.”

It had been his way out of getting cast into the sea. He’d stated he could use magic, and he would make them bear witness to it if she didn’t let him off the ship. The threat had worked only because of the inebriation, but at the present moment she was much too sober for the trick to work twice.

“I know, it — it seems impossible, but I  _ can _ do it.” He let the sparks of his magic rest in his palm, raised his hand for her to see. She jolted back slightly, brows raised. Then — another round of laughter.

“You lookin’ to tickle me with those?” 

His gaze dropped down to his hand and his shoulders drooped once more. The sparks had died out, fled from his desperation. All he had were hands raised up. “Damnit. Vera, please —”

“Hongjoong, lad. Don’t push it.” Her voice was just barely a snarl. “You’re going to be needing to get out of the way. Be a good boy and move, yeah? Unless you want Rufus to move you.”

He swallowed as she gave his shoulder another pat. He stepped to the side, eyeing Rufus with suspicion. He didn’t doubt the man would have tried to move him whether Vera had told him to or not. The captain tipped her hat, jerked her head for the crew to follow, and stalked off. Her crew — the ones that had come with her on land — trailed after her.

Hongjoong had never quite been able to convince anyone that he could use his particular brand of magic. Even if the electricity crackled through his veins and was ready to be pulled from the sky, he could rarely get it to connect. The times that he could were rare and dangerous, and — gods, he felt a headache coming. No more wallowing. He didn’t have  _ time _ to wallow.

Numerous eyes had watched the conversation between Hongjoong and Vera. Both notorious in their own ways. He didn’t much like his own repetition, but he was sure that she thrived off of hers. He watched her leave before his gaze found others in the crowd. Some mocking, some merely interested. His hand went to the blade at his hip, steps carrying him away.

Of course, there was one gaze he had missed, that followed him until he disappeared into the crowd, ready to start his search for a team anew.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this beginning to an AU I'm really excited to write! Please don't hesitate to leave me theories on how the story will progress, or just screaming because chances are I'll scream back without hesitation.
> 
> If you don't plan to scream at me here, you can do so here: [twt](https://twitter.com/discounthaunts) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
